Enamoramiento
by Gaby Wright
Summary: Memorias de Erika mientras vagaba por las profundidades del Abismo


ENAMORAMIENTO

13 de Febrero de 19XX. Abismo.

Querido Diario. Mañana es la fecha que detesto con toda mi alma: San Valentín. Ese día es el que más detesto, pero lo que más odio en este momento es que, aún en las profundidades del Abismo, las almas que se encuentran vagando aún sepan en qué día nos encontramos... Que demonios...

Ya no festejo ese día desde que descubrí que mi novio me estaba engañando, he decidido en renunciar a cualquier tipo de romance con un hombre. ¡¿Por qué son todos ineptos e incompetentes? ¡¿Acaso habrá alguno que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para derrotarme a mí en un combate de misterio? ¡Hah! No lo creo... ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede derrotar a la mente más brillante de Japón! ¡Mucho menos en el género del misterio!

Ahora que lo recuerdo... Ese Battler... ¡osó a humillarme ante mi Ama Bernkastel! ¡Como lo odio! ¡La próxima vez que lo vea, me las pagará, y muy caro! ¡Lo derrotaré y lo humillaré como nunca! Gracias a él, mi Ama me despreció y Lady Lambdadelta se burló de mí en mi cara... Ese maldito...

...Pero, solo una persona no se burló ni se rió de mi desgracia. Lo contrario, me defendió...

Dlanor...

A pesar de que yo la traté como a una simple herramienta, hasta inclusive le arranqué de los pelos, ella me defendió...

Gracias a mi excelente memoria, recuerdo patentemente lo que ocurrió en ese momento.

"Dlanor, aun estando malherida, se puso delante mío como si me defendiese ante un peligro, y dijo:

─...Independientemente de cuán patética sea, ...la verdad revisada de Lady Erika es EFECTIVA.

─Sí, así es. ─agregó Battler con su típico tono que detesto─ Independientemente de mi verdad, la tuya puede existir a la vez. ...Así funciona este mundo. Nadie las puede negar, así que incluso si hay varias verdades que se contradigan en extremo, pueden existir al mismo tiempo. Aquí, pueden existir tantas verdades como las que quepan en tu imaginación. ¡Nadie puede negarlo todo por su cuenta...!

─Sí, así ES. ...No dejaré que nadie niegue la verdad de Lady Erika.

Cuando oí esas palabras provenientes de sus labios, levanté mi rostro. Nunca creí que ella, justamente ELLA fuera la única que me defendiese en esa situación tan horrorosa e humillante.

─D,...Dlanor...

─Mientras esté aquí, protegeré esa VERDAD. ...Sin importar cuán patética sea, no me burlaré de esa VERDAD.

Exploté en llanto. Pero no causado por aquella difamación que sufrí, sino por mi incompetencia..."

¿Acaso ella fue la única que me respaldó en cada momento en que fui un detective? ¿Acaso ella fue la única que me apoyó minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo? ¿Acaso fue ella... a quien he confiado mi corazón...?

Sin el amor, la verdad jamás podrá ser vista... El amor hace que puedas ver cosas que normalmente uno no puede ver... Y gracias a ese amor, fui capaz de encerrar a Battler en ese cuarto cerrado...

¿Qué irónico, no? La detective que juró no mezclar sus sentimientos con su labor como pieza, terminó en enamorarse de su propia pieza... Que ridículo...

Lo más ridículo es que ella lo sabe... Sabe mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero creo que no los tomó en cuenta. No me debería de sorprender, ya que ella es una simple Muñeca Asesina que solo sirve para matar brujas... Maldición... ¿Por qué se lo dije? ¿Por qué tuve que declararme a ella?

Cada vez que lo pienso, encuentro la respuesta, aunque siempre la intento olvidar, para poder dedicarle mi vida a mí Ama, aunque ella me maltrate. Tal vez escribiendo aquel momento, pueda olvidar ese momento, durante el primer juego de Battler como Game Master...

"Octubre 4, 1986. Rokkenjima.

Yo me dirigí a mi habitación, la cual se encontraba más lejos de la habitación de los primos a comparación del juego anterior. Como si quisiera escuchar a esos ruidosos jugando a las cartas. Después, intenté hacer unos sellos hechos con cinta adhesiva para encerrar a Battler como lo hice anteriormente pero, utilizando su autoridad como Game Master, se deshizo de toda cinta que pudiera ser lo suficientemente pegajosa como para servir de sello.

Sin nada que hacer, más la presencia de Dlanor, me puse algo incómoda. No quise decir ni una palabra para que ella se fuese, así ese sentimiento se desvanecería. Pero ella tuvo que hacerme una pregunta, la cual accedí a que la hiciera, algo que no suelo hacer.

'─ ¿Por QUÉ? ... ¿Por qué usted odia la magia, Lady Erika?'

Ella se refirió al duelo que tuve con Maria momentos antes de ir a mi habitación.

'─Eso no era nada más que un truco para engañar a los NIÑOS. ...¿Realmente fue necesario en ir tan lejos para destruir esa ILUSIÓN? ...No puedo ENTENDER.'

No era necesario que ella me hubiese repetido aquel momento... Yo realmente sabía desde un principio que esa sería una pelea infantil. Pero no podía admitirlo. No puedo y no debo hacerlo.

'─…Bueno, soy una auto-proclamada violadora intelectual. No puedo permitir que la magia confunda a la realidad.

─Aún así, ¿usted siente placer por exponer ESO? …Yo siento una emoción DIFERENTE.

─¿Una emoción diferente? …¿Qué es eso?

─Para mí, se siente como algo menos que el placer,…y mas como una emoción diferente, NEGATIVA.'

Cada vez que escucho esas palabras resonar en mi memoria, sigo sintiendo lo mismo, una y otra vez… Como si, a través de esa simple pregunta, hubiera visto a través de mí, y hubiera penetrado la barrera de amargura que armé, para que nadie pudiera saber cómo soy realmente…

'─Hah,….. ¿Realmente eres una Muñeca Asesina? Incluso tus ojos son como agujeros de cuerda.'

Esos ojos que pudieron penetrar en lo más profundo de mí ser… Es imposible…

'─…Mis DISCULPAS. Por favor PERDÓNEME.'

Empecé a sentirme rara, como si mi corazón estuviese por explotar si seguía viendo la figura de Dlanor, e inclusive sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse. Para no levantar sospechas, le di la espalda a Dlanor, aún acostada en mi cama. Solo escuché el silencio.

Cuando sentí que ella se estaba por ir, me animé a decirle lo que mi corazón estaba diciendo a gritos.

Ella se detuvo instantáneamente, pero se ve que dudó de sus propios oídos, porque me preguntó qué había dicho. Al no ver su rostro, se me hizo más fácil el repetirlo, como si se tratase de una oración común y corriente.

'─Me gustas.'

Ella tardó varios segundos en decir una palabra, los cuales me causó mucha tortura.

'─…Muchas GRACIAS.'

Sentía que ella no me creía, por lo que tuve que decirle cosas de mi pasado.

'─Salía con otra chica hace un tiempo pero ahora rompimos. Los otros podrían hablar acerca de nosotras de la envidia, pero, por favor, ignóralos.'

Ella seguía callada, como si esperase a que siga con mi declaración. Y eso es lo que hice, cumplí con su deseo silencioso.

'─Voy a entregar mi vida entera a vos. Por lo tanto, quiero que hagas lo mismo por mí. Busquemos la felicidad juntas.'"

Ese fue el momento en que decidí en entregarme a ella, a pesar de sus silenciosas respuestas.

La quiero, la amo… Y sé que ella no me defraudará… Ella no debe hacerlo…

Es ahí donde voy a saltar hasta el momento en que casi obtuve mi venganza… Me iba a convertir en la esposa del Game Master…

Ya lo había planeado todo… Primero iba a comprar un espejo y ponerlo en nuestra habitación, para que Battler vea su propia humillación, una y otra vez. También iba a invitar a Dlanor a que participe de cada uno de mis juegos, amándonos mutuamente mientras combatíamos sin descanso, para demostrar el afecto que nos teníamos y hacerle entender a la otra que la entendía y, de ese modo, el juego se basaría en el amor.

Pero esos planes fueron frustrados con la aparición de Beatrice en el momento de la celebración, y me retó a un duelo, el cual tuve que aceptar para poder cumplir con mi plan. Pero perdí… Perdí miserablemente…

Estaba tendida en el suelo, con una herida de bala en mi pecho, mientras Dlanor me sostenía en sus brazos, tratando de parar la hemorragia. Al ver su rostro, pude notar, por primera vez, que su rostro no era inexpresivo… Éste mostraba una profunda tristeza, mientras que sus ojos trataban de ocultar las lágrimas que querían brotar en mi presencia.

Eso fue más que suficiente para decirme lo que sientes Dlanor… Con ese simple gesto, me lo dijiste todo… Por eso, fui capaz de aceptar mi cruel destino, el de ser desterrada del tablero del juego, a las profundidades del Abismo…

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, vagando en las oscuridades más profundas del Abismo. No pierdo mi tiempo en cosas triviales como en qué parte del Abismo me encuentro ahora y cómo haré para volver al tablero del juego.

Desde ese entonces, comencé a planear todo tipo de cuarto cerrado del cual Battler caerá y perderá ante un error lógico, como la vez pasada.

Solo dos cosas me mantienen viva…

La venganza que tendré hacia Battler…

Y las ganas que tengo de volver a ver a Dlanor…


End file.
